


Feasts of the Body

by Ribby



Series: Feasts [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn hungers, but not for food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feasts of the Body

**Author's Note:**

> A followup to "Feasts of the Mind".

  
After years of living in the Wild, Aragorn was no stranger to short rations, so it was with no regrets that he gave half his rations to the Hobbits when food began to run low.  
He was not one to dream of what he could not have--the hunger inside him was not for food, but for something new, something unsettling.  
He would find himself watching Boromir, wondering about the other man. Wondering what his skin tasted like after exertion, in the twilight moments between sleep and waking, or warmed by sun.  
Aragorn hungered...and only Boromir could sate him.  



End file.
